


Only the Candy

by AngstySlut



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assumptions, F/M, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love, Mind Control, Miscommunication, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstySlut/pseuds/AngstySlut
Summary: This takes place during the episode with the Candy. You both get affected, and do some pretty crazy things.
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Xander Harris, Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg, Rupert Giles/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

His hands were all over my body, breathing in the scent of stolen perfume. He had broken a window for me, and stolen it, after I said that I love the smell of peaches. It was criminal, but yet, that was what I loved about it. There was no way in hell that I would ever pass up the chance to be with him in this way, only the most insane girl could pass this up. Here he was, Ripper, running his hands down my body and telling me how good I was. He kissed along my neck and I moaned, I couldn't help it.

"You smell so sweet, I think I'd like a taste." He said and handcuffed my hands. All I could do was moan, and before I knew it, his mouth was on mine, he was sliding into me. I was so damn eager for his touch, that I didn't even care if it was over a cop car. All that mattered was that he was mine, if just for a moment. 

I closed my eyes tightly and kissed him back, wanting this moment to last forever, but then, I'd always wanted Rupert Giles, even when we had to be grownups. 

The moment ended far too quickly in my opinion, but he had things to do... he always had things to do. I caught him kissing Joyce more than once after we had our moment, but who was I to judge?

×××××××××××××××××××××××××

It took a moment in the morning for the effects of the chocolate wear off. I felt... like me again, but I could still smell him on me, and I wanted to smell it forever. I went to school, as usual, and taught math. I was always good at that, like Rupert was with his research. 

I went to the library after school to return his lighter, and couldn't help but overhear him talking to Ms. Summers and her friends. 

"I never would have even thought of it without the candy, Buffy. It was a moment of pure insanity, much like the others were going through." I could tell he had his glasses off and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. You could hear a pin drop, and in a way, he did. I dropped his lighter and walked away briskly. 

I held back my tears. Of course it was only the chocolate. Why else would Giles want me? I couldn't have possibly thought that Rupert Giles was attracted to me of all people? I stepped down the stairs quickly before anybody could see my moment of weakness. It was only the chocolate...

Only the chocolate.


	2. Not What It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things happen, you get attacked. Giles feels guilty.

It wasn't too long after I had left that my car broke down. It was a stupid hunk of metal anyway. I got out of my car and began walking to my house. It wasn't so far away that I had to ask someone for a ride, but I would definitely be tired once I got home. 

I had barely enough time to think before I had a gun pointed at me, and a young man was yelling at me to give him my purse. It felt like I was in a haze as he took my things. I looked at him. "Young man, please, lower the gun." 

He cocked the gun. "Move and I'll shoot!" He yelled. I made the mistake of stepping forward. The last thing I heard was a gunshot, and I fell to the ground, clutching my side. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

I woke up to the sound of beeping, and a pain in my head. Faintly heard voices talking and I turned my head to see a blob in neutral colors. I heard the voices clearing up and seen Rupert standing near my bed. 

"Well, no, Buffy, I don't think it was anything supernatural. It's a gunshot wound and head trauma from her falling on the asphalt. Ms. (l/n) should be alright." I heard him say. I could see Buffy standing next to him, looking at me. 

"Hey, dont have all the fun without me," I slurred. "And dont forget to do all your homework, Ms. Summers." I looked at them, a little loopy. "Rupert, you dont have to stay, I'm okay..." i said as my speech started clearing up.

Rupert looked at me with a worried frown, and laid a hand on mine. I hurriedly pulled it away and frowned. He looked semi betrayed and I almost laughed. Him? Betrayed? I was the one in a hospital bed. Rupert held my hand more firmly this time. 

"Ms. (l/n)... are you alright? I meant to meet you in your classroom, but you were already gone." He said, looking like a kicked puppy.

"To what? Tell me that it was only the chocolate? Rupert, I know. I overheard you in the library. I came to return your lighter." I snapped, and he looked shocked. Buffy looked very confused. 

"We were talking about my mom. I got on him about he and my mom kissing, and he said it was only the chocolate. I'm just glad he doesnt actually like my mom. Turns out she's not the math teacher of his dreams." She said and when Giles turned to her with a look of awe, she shrugged. "Not like you were gonna say anything." 

I looked at Rupert and smiled at him a little. "Call me (y/n). You do allow me to call you Rupert after all." I was happy that Giles liked me. 

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, and then looked incredibly awkward. "I, um, should apologize, for making you think that I was not attracted to you. Now, uh, Buffy, would you mind giving us a moment?" He said, and Buffy left. Rupert pet my hair gently and sighed. "Buffy is correct. I'm attracted to you in a way I havent been since Jenny... Can you ever forgive me?" 

I laughed, very loudly. "You big lug, of course I forgive you! You had nothing to be sorry for!" I pulled his head down and kissed him softly. "Thanks for the fun time, Ripper." I said softly and held his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be from Giles's perspective!!!


End file.
